Moonlight
by RikuStar
Summary: A quest to discover why they are being watched turns into a quest to find their past.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my first fanfic so please leave comments if you want additional info about any char or the meaning of_**

**_the spells please email me,my email address is on my profile. thanks._**

**Prologue**

In the late of the night a young girl walked through the alleys of a small ghost like town.  
She walked down alley after alley only holding a small candle,she walked quickly but silently any puddles of water.  
After a few minutes of walking she came to a stop at a dead end,her breathing grew slow and heavy,all around her grew cold.  
All grew silent until a cat knocked over a trash can and leaped onto the wall where she stood, but still she did not stir.  
"Wie heist du?"a ghostly voice whispered into her ear,but she did not reply for she knew what the spirit was planning"Du Sprechst!" it demanded but she didn't reply.  
The spirit now was slightly annoyed and started to chant a curse and the girl knew it was time to speak"my name is not of you'r concern"she said her strong voice did not match her fragile appearance.  
"Englisch!!"the spirit cried "do you have a problem with that?"she asked"because if you do that would make two of us with a problem.  
"But my problem is with you"she said and knelt on the ground placing her candle next to her"Avarickando"she whispered then she roared"Mazericklay.  
Her first spell rose a bright crystal ball from the flame in the candle, then it shatered into thousands of little crystal shards that glowed brightly.  
Her second spell repeated this eight times then sent the crystal shards flying towards the cat.  
"Nein!!"the spirit roared as it was ripped from the cat and shredded by the shards,once the spirit was gone the young girl continued her search for spirits in the moonlight....

**CHAPTER 1**

Lily Maple awoke to the sound of feet scampering across her ceiling,she lay in her bed no moving,  
she lay there quietly looking at the ceiling.  
After a minuted or two the footsteps grew faint and then unhearable,getting up she looked at the jars on her shelf next to her bed.  
Gazing at the misty figures which where inside,she scanned them as if expecting one to be missing then she walked off to get a book.  
Sitting in her chair she read the description in the book then reached into her pocket of her nightgown and withdrew two stones,a destruction stone and a wisdom stone.  
She threw the destruction stone onto the floor and said "Avafro Macandet",the stone rose and started to spin,getting brighter and brighter.  
Suddenly little crystals appeared around it which started to turn frosty,the stone crystals grew spikes and spun quicker"Wisdom I seek!"Lily shouted lifting up the wisdom stone.  
The destruction stone flew into the wisdom stone,being absorbed by its power,the stone pulsed orange and Lily placed it into a small jar,"that should help"she said walking back to her room.  
She placed the jar on the floor in her bedroom,and walked to her window,she looked out and spotted a watcher stas.  
She opened her window and waited for it to pass by once it did she threw a small stone which she had taken from her pocket at it.  
The stone disintegrated and the stas flew at her,"Avafro Macandet"she whispered and the wisdom stone broke through the jar and rose turning into a bright frozen crystal ball with thousands of crystals around it.  
Then it multiplied by eight and grew spikes,the stas stopped and spun around trying to fly away"I hate watchers"  
Lily said "Maze.  
The crystal balls shined and then flew at the stas,freezing it into an icy lump on the ground,"Damn watchers they watch people too much"Lily said putting the stas into a jar.  
She sat on her bed and watched the little fireball brake free from the ice and find itself inside a jar, then a thud came from her shelf.  
"Morning Moof, isnt it strange how they give stas feet and brains its a bit weird"Lily said looking at the jar again.  
"Not really..."Moof said from near the shelfs,another thud as small lion cub hit the floor,"you really need to get a safe place to put the Lily"Moof the lion cub said.  
"Anyway we are going out in awhile so get ready"Lily said walking out of the room.  
After changing into something a normal fifteen year old girl would wear she grabbed Moof and put him in her bag,it was a cloudy and dull day with the sun hidden behind the clouds.  
She wore dark baggy jeans a waist coat with a blue t-shirt under it,her brown hair tied up in a pony tail.  
Cars drive past her house not caring about the speed,the three houses across the road from her where run down abandoned houses like hers,well to the eyes of a normal person anyway.  
Walking down the path she looked at the trees which where just starting to bloom and she realised it was Spring.  
Opening the gate to leave her lawn she lifted the handle and turned it in an awkward shape,and looked back as her house turned into the abandoned house everyone outside her lawn who didn't lift the handle like that would see.  
The street was empty bar one or two cars that passed now and then,running across the street she lifted the handle on the gate of the house across the way and turned it the same as her own.  
Once inside the gate the house transformed into a well kept normal house,after knocking on the oak door she waited.  
A boy around the age of seventeen opened the door"hey Lily quick come in"he said closing the door once she was inside,"the watcher stas are everywhere Jason what should we do?"Lily asked him"not sure but Tira,Coal,Max and Mina are on their way over we should wait for them.  
Moof looked at Jason from inside Lily's bag,his jet black hair covered his silvery eyes,it was true that Lily was the only one who didn't have black hair and silver eyes yet she was still a descendant of the four elemental guardians.  
Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her green eyes were bright,Moof then looked at Jasons shoulder and noticed Parip,Jasons monkey guardian.  
"Lily have you mastered summoning your element yet?"Jason asked her"no not yet but I've been trying I can now summon ice crystals"she said.  
"That's an improvement then,I've just mastered my elemental spirit summon,watch"Jason said taking out a small red crystal"Stasmonferno"he said and an Ifrit a demon of fire appeared.  
"Wow"Lily said"I wonder what Tira and Max's ones are like",Jason dissmissed his Ifrit and sat down "well they will be here soon you should ask them if they can summon them yet.  
Max arrived ten minuets later with his Falcon guardian Mina who was sitting on his spiky hair"Sorry for the wait gu....wheres Tira?,if I'm not last its ok then"  
he said.  
"Max can you summon your elemental spirit yet?"Lily asked "Well am.."he began"You've got to be joking he wouldn't be able to if he was given one!"laughed Mina.  
"I could!....maybe..well I can cast Mar now!"he said "you idiot!"Mina cried as vines grew from the ground and launched at the wall, "oops sorry"Max said.  
Tira arrived a few minutes later "hey I had to deal with a few watcher stas so that's why I'm late"she said,"there is lots of them outside,my earth crumblier wouldn't work on them great.  
"It worked brilliant you mean"Coal the small husky pup said walking from behind her,"give your self more credit"he said to her.  
"The watcher stas are increasing their patrols,something big must of happened,and the demon activity has increased,we need to find out whats happening".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lily and Moof waited at Jason's house until eight o'clock in the evening,"guess its time to go"Lily said as a portal opened up in the room,"Jason is sure this portal is safe,right?"Moof asked nervously as they approached it.  
"No,not really"Lily said dragging the lion cub into the portal,they arrived in a small village surrounded by woods,a distant pinging noise sounded as a dark cloud approached.  
"Moof,whats that?"Lily asked pointing at the cloud,"its only a group of..vulture bees!"Moof cried hiding in Lily's bag,"oh OK"  
Lily said walking over to a villager.  
"Excuse me but could you tell me where the.."Lily began "quick child get inside before they arrive"the woman shouted dragging Lily inside the little house.  
"Thank you but I'm in a hurry to get to the castle,could you tell me the quickest way?"Lily asked,"Lily the women is trying to help us the vulture bees are dangerous,don't you understand?"Moof cried urgently.  
"Whats that?"the woman asked looking at Moof in the bag,she slowly backed away,"It's ok he's my guardian,he wont hurt you"Lily said to her.  
The woman continued backing back until she was up against the wooden wall,suddenly a vulture bee smashed through the wall and grabbed her.  
It looked like a bee the size of a human it was spotted instead of stripped,it was green and a dark purple its beak was long and sharp,and its gigantic wings made a deafening sound.  
"Oh no"Lily said"Fromac!"She cried as the women was being carried away,"Lily no!"Moof shouted,but the ice ball had hit the vulture bee and it fell to the ground, the women too.  
"Are you ok?"she asked "Get out of my house!"the women shouted at Lily,"leave us alone"she cried.  
Lily ran from the house,back onto the street there were holes in the houses and the vulture bees were flying off with the villagers,"why are all those people being taken?  
and what was wrong with that women?"Lily asked Moof.  
"The vulture bees are taking them somewhere and....some people think that magic is a curse and do not want to have anything to do with people that can use it"Moof said sadly.  
"Oh...well thats lies magic isnt a curse.."Lily said walking slowly towards the woods "..maybe we can find a sign somewhere"she said.  
Max sat hidden in the shadows of a pillar as he watched the courtyard,Mina sat perched onto of the pillar,both of them quietly watched to see if anyone entered or left the courtyard.  
Suddenly a deafening sound of beating wings approached the courtyard,looking up Max saw some weird human size bees carrying some people towards the castle,Mina flew down to him"we should follow them"she said.  
Mina flew ahead of him and entered the castle through a hole in the roof,Max gazed up at the hole she had gone in and thought of a way to get in.  
"Ammm...Mar!"he shouted,crows flew from the top of the castle and he could here guards approaching"oops.."he said then the vines broke from the ground beneath him and launched themselves at the castle,he waited for the roots then grabbed on .  
The vines wrapped around the spire on top of the castle and Max followed them,there was a loud thud as he smashed off the spire and started to fall back down towards the ground.  
Suddenly Mina flew from the castle and changed into her Harpy form,she grabbed Max in her talons and flew back onto the roof,"useless fool"she laughed her long red hair fell down her back,  
she picked him up and placed him behind a barrel in the castle,"I'll be back soon"she whispered"just need to get some clothes.  
Tira,Coal,Jason and Parip sat hidden in the castles cellar "Lily should have been here by now I hope the portal didn't go wrong.."Jason said worried,"Don't worry she can look after herself.  
I hope"Tira replied.  
Parip sat on a barrel with his eyes closed "the young one is in the woods south of here,she doesn't have any injury's but she is crying"he said opening his eyes,"that's not going to cheer them up.."Coal said,  
Parip closed his eyes again,but this time started snoring.  
"OK she will be ok she has Moof with her after all"Tira said getting up "come on lets get going we need to find out whats wrong with the stas",suddenly the door opened and a man was thrown into the cellar,  
"Are you ok?" Jason asked him "the v..vulture be...bees"the man stuttered "what about them?"Jason asked, but then the man started to change.  
He grew wings and became spotted,his skin became purple and green,then he started to grow a beak "whats happening to him!?"Tira cried,the man screamed then went quite collapsing on the ground,  
then he started moving again,his wings beating,"Vulture bee.."Parip said jumping at the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Max awoke to find he was behind a few barrels somewhere in the castle,alone "Mina?"he called out in a quite voice "anyone?"he called again.  
He sat up and peeked over the barrels,"I heard it over there, lets go check"a man said from down the hall on the left.  
Max looked around and saw that he was on a platform up above the was a ladder leading down to the floor ,peeking over the edge he noticed two guards walk under him.  
"It sounded like it came from up there"one of the guards said pointing up towards the platform,Max quickly moved back and moved towards the hole in the roof.  
He heard the guards slowly climb up the ladder towards the platform,Max snuck out onto the small thin ledge which ran along the edge of the castle,and sidled along the side of the castles roof.  
Max found a small hole in another part of the roof and crawled into it,"There!"one of the guards shouted spotting his foot as it disappeared into the gap.  
The guards quickly climbed out onto the ledge and sidled along the roof,suddenly a strong gust of wind brushed against them making them lose their balance.  
Then Mina in her harpy form now fully dressed in a blue velvet outfit,grabbed one of the guards in her talons and threw him off the roof,  
the other quickly tried to regain his balance and get inside the castle,only to be dragged out of the hole and be flung down after the other guard.  
Mina went over to where Max had gone in through the gap,and saw him just inside "hey,you ok?"she asked in a friendly voice which was strange for her.  
"Yes I'm ok,thanks Mina"Max said his dark blue jacket and camo pants were ripped in parts from when he hit off the spire,"my head is sour and I cant remember what we are supposed to be doing here,where are the others?"Max asked.  
"I don't know,I haven't sensed them anywhere,and the stas arent anywhere either"Mina said to him,"you did good Max", "can you not use some sorcerrous spell or something?"Max asked,"Not here there is something wrong here...."she answered in a nervous voice.  
They went back to the platform and looked to see if anymore guards where around"shouldn't it be guarded better then this?"Max asked,"It should but as I said awhile ago something is wrong here"Mina replied jumping down from the platform.  
She landed softly on the ground and scanned around to see if anyone had heard her,she beckoned Max down and both of them walked quietly through the halls.  
The halls were a crimson colour and had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling every few feet,there was one or two doors every now and then but it was mostly just walls,the floor was covered in a thick wood and there was no tables or chairs not even a window.  
"There should be at least one guard here"Max said nervously,suddenly a ceiling tile fell from the ceiling and five people fell out of it"What!"Max cried,the people lay on the ground and quickly grew wings and started to change like the man in the cellar.  
"Vulture bees!,Max you idiot run!"Mina shouted at him,as one of the newly formed vulture bees stood up,Max ran quickly down the hall then looked back to see Mina fighting the vulture bees by herself.  
One of them grabbed her and started to fly back up through the hole in the ceiling"MINA!"Max cried,he heard Mina's voice echoed through the hall"Run,  
turning again he ran,a door appeared in the distance,running quicker he reached it as the sound of the vulture bees beating wings approached ,turning the handle he pushed it open.


End file.
